An Oath Set in Snow
by Bejetto
Summary: With the White Fang attacking the charity event, Willow Schnee set out to find her second daughter Weiss Schnee, before the White Fangs could. But as she is too late to escape, she hopes for a miracle. A miracle for her daughter to be saved. Her miracle was answered, in the form of a man with red hair and golden eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay Night or RWBY**

**Author'sNote: RWBY is one of my favorite shows and I have had this idea for quite a while. Since I have other ideas for crossovers between RWBY and Fate/Stay Night, I might write them one day. Hope you guys enjoy my story; critiques and likes are always welcome**

* * *

Chapter One

Willow Schnee could only run as fast as she could.

Away from the chaos erupting behind her.

Away from the screams and the clashing of weapons behind her.

What was supposed to be a simple charity event became a full nightmare with the attack of the White Fang. It happened all so quickly. One moment the people were enjoying the party, the next the walls shook with explosions as they started to crumble and debris fell from the celling. People panicked and all of them ran to the door for escape.

Then started the real nightmare as the members of the White Fang, who were waiting at the hallway, started killing the guests who were trying to flee. Blood splattered everywhere and the screams of people could be heard, causing pandemonium amongst the guests. With everything happening so fast and people started to running left and right, she had gotten separated from General Ironwood whom she had been talking with. Hence she was running along the corridors all by herself, trying desperately to find her second daughter who should be waiting with a maid in the room where she had left her.

With the charity event droning on for her precious little girl getting tired, she had let Weiss leave the ballroom and get some rest, even though Jacques demanding that she stay, saying that she had to uphold the image of a Schnee. But with the situation that she was in right now, she couldn't help but chastise herself for leaving Weiss out of sight.

If something happened to her…she couldn't bear the thought of her precious snowflake getting hurt. Therefore she ran. Faster than she had ever ran in her life. She had to get to her daughter before the _monsters_ did.

She had to.

Tossing off those high heels she was wearing, she hurriedly climbed the stairs to the floor she had left her daughter. Her first daughter Winter would be safe, as she had seen amongst the chaos that she was next to her father, who was being helped by the General.

Her legs felt like lead, with the constant running she had done inside the large mansion. She could see the doors of the room where she had left her daughter and-

Bang!

"Weiss!"

-opened the door with all her might to see her child safe in the hands of the maid she had left with. Both of them looked terrified but otherwise safe. Willow sank down on her knees, all the worry and tension leaving her as she saw daughter safe.

"Mrs. Schnee!" The maid said, rushing toward her to pull Willow up on her feet. "Thank god you're here. What is going on outside? We heard the sounds of exploding then the mansion shook and then-"

"The White Fang attacked Maria," Willow replied, checking her daughter for any signs of injury. She could see Weiss was trembling out of fear and it killed her to see her daughter afraid and confused. She gently wiped the tears forming in her daughter's eyes running her hands smoothly down her back to calm her.

"It's okay Weiss. Mommy's here for you."

"Mo..mommy? What's going on? Where's daddy? Where's Winter? Are they safe? Are you hurt mommy?" Wiess grabbed the hem of her mother's dress with her tiny hands, shaking like a leaf in the cold, winter wind. Although she had heard of the White Fang in passage, as the stories of board members vanishing could be heard in shushed whispers and her father made his unpleasantness well known, she had never experienced herself what they could do until now.

"Your father and Winter is safe, Weiss. General Ironwood was there with them. We need to get out of here right now. The sooner we do the safer we-"

"Well well well…would you look at that." A chilling voice echoed behind her. Willow whirled around, pushing Weiss behind her to hide her from the intruder.

There stood a group of faunus, each of them holding a range of weapons in their hands. Each of them was wearing black trousers made from rough materials and white vests and a sleeveless shirt inside. Or at least, a vest that used to be white. The pristine white cloth was covered with sprays of blood, fresh from the people they had killed mercilessly. The masks that they were wearing had also droplets of blood sprayed on them, glistening from the light that came out from the room. The dark corridors behind them gave them a more evil look, sneers plastered on them as they looked at the three helpless women in front of them.

"Looks like we found ourselves lucky," the one on the left cackled, enjoying the terrified looks of the maid, who was trembling and crawling backwards to get away from them, fear clearly etched in her eyes.

"Yeah, nice job jackel, spotting the Schnee." The Faunus at the back clapped his comrade on the back, sniffing the air as he did so. "Man I love this smell. This scent of fear that one knows that they are about to be killed," the man said sporting a grin which showed his sharp fangs, "Are you afraid, ladies?"

"To think that we would be able to kill not only one but two Schnees…A chance like this to get rid of you scums are rarely given. Best if we enjoy it right lads?" The one in the middle howled, with the others barking alongside. She was a wolf faunus, her grey ears twitching to every sound that was heard and her tail twitching with glee. She held a black katana in her hand, blood still dripping from the twisted blade. The sound of blood hitting against the granite floor was drowned out by the sick laughter of the crowd gathered before the three terrified ladies.

"Why are you doing this to us let us go!" Weiss shouted angrily from behind her mother. Her eyes welled up in tears, shown with anger and defiance at them. "Let us go, or General Ironwood would hunt you all down!"

The members of the White Fang all looked at the little Schnee incredulously, trying to grasp the situation that this little girl was threatening her.

"Heh..heh..ha ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHA!"

It was unclear who had started to laugh at first. Soon they were all starting to howl like wild animals, doubling over as if they had just heard something amusing. Willow and the maid could only tense, as they tried to get further away from the group of terrorists.

"Ah…that was hilarious…do you want to know why, little Schnee?" The wolf faunus asked, as she began to step closer to the group. The others followed behind, like a pack following its leader for a hunt.

"You see your father, is a very," she took a step closer. "Very," she took another, stepping into the room, illuminating her features more closely. "Very bad person. So we came here to get rid of the vile thing. And also, his family to boot."

"After all," she said, shifting the katana so it would reflect the terrified look of the maid,

"All Schnees are scum."

Then she stroke, and screams echoed in the room

* * *

Willow did not know how long time had passed. An hour? A minute? All she knew that she was slowly tiring out, unable to hold the Glyphs that she had made as a barricade between the White Fang and her daughter and herself. It was already starting to phase out, with the constant damage it was getting and her aura depleting fast. She had to find a way to escape. She had to, otherwise…

She looked at the lifeless eyes of the maid who was sprawled on the floor with a deep gash on her chest. She had been the first to go, with no Aura to protect her and the fact she had jumped in front of Willow to protect her from a strike that would have obviously cut her head off.

Sweat glistened on her forehead as she pushed all her power in maintaining the barrier that would mean life and death. She drew deep ragged breath, as she looked at the White Fang who was smashing their weapons at the snow white glyphs in front of them. The sound of clashing weapons vibrated against the walls.

She could not give up. For the sake of her daughter who was crying and trembling behind her in fear, she could not give up. She would not-

"That's enough. Step aside boys."

With the word of the wolf faunus, who seemed to be the leader of the group, all stepped back, clearing the war for her. She touched the glyph in front of her, examining it closely.

"A Schnee is a Schnee, huh? What an annoying semblance they have…oh well"

She hefted the katana above her head preparing to strike it down with all her might. Black energy covered the blade, swirling around it as if the blade had been coated in flames.

"That does not change the fact…That you are gonna die here you BITCH!"

She swung the sword down, and the glyph was cut in half, vanishing into the air in a shimmer of dusts. Willow could only stare at shock, not understanding what had happened. How did she…

"You seemed surprised Schnee. Since your about to die, let me tell you a little secret. My semblance is the _ability to cut through anything_. Although cutting something big and powerful requires time to charge. Like your annoying little glyphs here." She smiled enjoying the dawning look that she Schnee in front of her had. "And it seems like you've also ran out of Aura," looking at Willow who tried to form another glyphs in front of her, only for it to flicker and fade like a dying candle.

"Well then, goodbye Schnee. May you rot, in hell"

Willow could tell that this was the end. Her plan for holding out with her semblance had failed, with the White Fang member in front of her depleting her Aura. She was okay with her dying. But her precious little snowflake…

She turned to Weiss who had tears running down her light blue eyes, glistening in the light. She smiled at her, trying to sooth her down but failing herself as tears ran down her cheeks too. Such beautiful eyes, her daughter had. It was a pity she would see it for the last time. A pity she would not be able to see her grow up into a beautiful woman as she would, enjoying her life as she wished. She knew she would succeed in whatever she would do. Her daughter was brilliant. Of course she would succeed. A pity, that she would no longer be able to her family. Winter, Whitely, Jacques.

A pity indeed it was.

"Weiss, I lo-"

Pain coursed through her as the tip of a blade pierced through her chest. Blood splattered against the pristine walls and curtain, staining them with red. She had never felt pain like this ever. Every breath she took hurt, as her lung had been punctured, filling it with blood and making it difficult to breathe. Every movement was torture and it was if her nerves were on fire. She looked down at Weiss, where drops of blood had been sprayed on her face. With watering eyes, she tried to comfort her, wanting to say that it was okay.

Then the sword was drawn back and she fell to the floor on her side, blood pouring out from her wound.

"NOOOOOO! MOOOMMMMYYYYY!

The other White Fang members laughed at the sight of the death of a Schnee and the misery of the poor girl.

"You monster…you monster!" Weiss ran up to punch the Faunus, only to be kicked back against the wall, the sound causing more laughter from the group.

"Look at the girl! She's got spirit!" One howled falling onto his knees and hitting the floor as he laughed

'No…Weiss…no…"

Willow couldn't help but cry as she watched her daughter suffer in the hands of those madmen. She was angry. Angry at the fact that no one had turn up until now. Angry at the fact that the White Fang had attacked. But mostly, angry at herself who couldn't do anything to help protect her daughter.

'_Please…if anyone is listening…please…save my daughter…please…"_

Unbeknownst to her, her blood had landed on an old tome, which she had given her daughter to read while she had left her daughter with her maid, the blood sinking into the pages. An old tome she had bought from a mysterious old man who had silver hair and beard, with blood red eyes giving a mysterious aura.

The gears of fate started to move. The unseeing hands that wound and set the realities of the world, working to rewrite what would have originally happen.

And as if her prayers had been answered, an ethereal light basked the room in its radiance, blinding the occupants with its majestic light, as archaic seals flashed and symbols shaped in the air.

Then as the light faded, there was a man, who had definitely not existed before, standing proud and straight, giving an aura that was beyond human.

* * *

Shirou Emiya looked around the room that he had been summoned. It was not his first time he had been involved in a supernatural event. Nor was it his first time being involved in a summoning ritual, as he had participated, although unwillingly, as a Master in an event that happened in his hometown. It was his first however to be the one summoned. Okay so maybe he had been summoned before, but that was not him but another version of him, so that didn't count. So he could definitely say that it was his first time being summoned.

And he knew that his summoning was not an ordinary case.

First of all, the information that he should have gotten from the Holy Grail upon his summoning, was lacking. From the moment he was summoned, the Grail should have at least provided with enough information about the current era for him to get a better understanding of his situation. But it did not. Meaning that this, was not a normal Holy Grail War.

Second, the people in front of him were not exactly…human. Shirou couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at some of the members who animal ears and, was that a tail moving behind that woman?

He started to analyze the situation that he had been summoned. The first that he noticed were the bodies on the floor. A maid, and a fancy dressed woman with her white hair dressed in a bun. He could tell that the maid was dead, and the woman was alive, although just barely. Then he spotted the little girl beside the wall, coughing as if she had been kicked in the stomach. Then there were the strange people with animalistic traits in them. There was a total six of them. Each dressed in the same outfit with blood smeared on them.

Then he looked at the weapons they were holding.

What he found disgusted him. The blades held by those _terrorists_ had taken countless of innocent lives, every murder etched on them like a crime report, each getting worse as he structural grasped them.

He turned away for the time being as he had other matters to deal with. But they would pay for what they had done. Oh they would pay. He would make sure of that _none would escape, alive_.

* * *

Louve couldn't understand what had just happened. After she had stabbed the Schnee and kicked the little Schnee in the stomach, making her fly away – _oh wasn't that satisfying_ – a flash of light erupted in the middle of the room and suddenly a man had appeared. He was tall. Six-feet tall with red colored hair and bronze colored orbs that screamed power when she had looked at them.

But what was strange was his attire. He was draped in a white cloak with strange designs decorating the inside. He had no shirt on and Louve couldn't deny that the man in front of him had a body worth ogling, with a toned chest and not a single fat on them. He had a red igote with black markings over his left arm. Black pants were tied together by a white belt and a small utility pouch was over his left thigh. His legs were protected by armored straps and wore sandals instead of shoes.

He seemed to look around the room, analyzing the place he was. His gaze swept over the fallen people and landed on her. And that was when her instincts screamed at her. He was dangerous. For some reason, all her senses were screaming at her to run. To run away from the man or otherwise there would be only death. She gulped at the bronze colored eyes bore down at her, then at her weapon. She needed to run she needed to-

He then turned away and started to walk towards the Schnee.

"Are you okay?" Shirou asked, checking for any injuries the girl might have suffered. Thankfully the girl seemed fine, otherwise being in a state of shock.

"Mo..mommy…" The girl wimpered, looking at the fallen woman who looked almost identical to the girl in front of him.

He turned his attention to the woman, who was looking at him with almost lifeless eyes. He could sense that she was the one who had summoned him. That she was his Master. That she was the one to utilize an ancient magic, in desperateness to save her child. He knew that he could not do anything to save her, with her using almost all of her life force to perform a miracle.

Another person he could not save. But he could save her child, as the last wish his Master had wanted.

"What is your name?" Shirou asked with a smile to ease the scared girl.

"W..Weiss."

"Weiss, huh? As in white," He looked at the girl, and wiped the blood clean off her face. Blood did not suit a child. "Listen Weiss, could you do me a favor?"

"Hey! Who are you and what the fu-"

"Shut up." Shirou said, leaking a large amount of prana from him, effectively shutting the White Fangs up. A sense of clod wave washed over them, making their hair some literally stand up on edge. Their instincts had kicked in, sensing the danger that was in a shape of the man in front of him.

"Could you look after your mommy while I handle he bad guys over there? I'll be quick okay?"

Weiss bravely nodded at him, and Shirou couldn't help but smile even in the dire situation they were in.

"Good girl," said Shirou, patting her head and rising from where he had crouched.

"Oh, and Weiss?"

Weiss looked at the broad back of the man who had arrived. His back seemed to be shielding her from the danger in front of him, like a protector. For some reason she felt safe behind him.

The hammer of a pistol was pulled back and fired in his mind as neon coloured interface patterns flashed across his body. Flames seemed to dance in the air as he pulled a sword from thin air. It was as if he was pulling the sword from the left hand he was holding his cloak, the flames swirling around the sword, following it as it was pulled. First came the hilt covered in silk, woven so it would make diamond patterns alongside it. Then came the blade, steaming like it had been just forged and brought into the realms of men.

Shirou held the katana he had just forged, shifting his feet to prepare for a fight.

"Don't look up."

* * *

Louve could only stare at the man _no a monster_ she corrected herself as she could only tremble in fear as he approached her. Was this what could be a case where the hunter became the hunted?

It happened all so fast. One moment he was there standing with the tip of his sword pointed down towards the ground, the next he was gone, only to appear in front of Borges with his chest slashed open. He fell, blood splattering against the ground, as he was killed without even knowing how he had died. It took a few seconds for the others to realize that Aura did not protect him, and another one of her fellow members had been killed during that brief pause.

The others tried to block or attack but he was to fast or strong for them. A single downward strike was able to bring Orca, a killer whale faunus who was known for his strength, to his knees as he bucked from the power the man had put in it. He was soon out of the fight by a solid kick that lifted him a few feet of the ground and was sent through the wall. The others met the same end as the fallen. They were no match for him. The difference in power was like the difference between an ant and a man. The level of skills he possessed in sword fighting dwarfed them all. She could do nothing. Nothing to stop her from the grasps of death that would surely catch up with her.

"Please…no…I..no…don't..please…"

Shirou ignored her pleadings as his eyes burned like an inferno, blazing hot with fury. He stood in front of her, looking down as if to judge a sinner for a crime one had done.

"Did you show mercy to the ones you had cut down with your own hands?" he asked, knowing the answer would be no.

That was the moment when Louve saw movement behind the _monster_. It was Orca, who seemed to have regained conscious after he had been sent through the wall with just a kick. And it seemed like the _monster_ in front of her had not noticed him. If only she could hold his attention until Orca could land a devastating blow on him then…

"Please! We are actually just victims, victims of the horrendous crimes the world had done to us!" Just a bit longer and…"The Schnee are the worst to our kind! They treat us like slaves! We had no choice but to do such things!" She could see him lifting his favored weapon, a giant mace with spikes all over them, to deliver a crushing sneak attack. He swung down-

_Gotcha!_

-Blood splattered as Orca looked down at the clean cut on his stomach, his objective behind him, flicking his sword with an impassive look to clean the blood spilled upon the blade. He fell, the sound echoing against the dark hallway.

Shriou turned back to Louve, who was now definitely trying to escape, only to have her back pressed against the wall. He had vowed not to let them out alive. And he was going to do so.

"It seems like the conviction you were willing to kill for weren't enough to die for." Shirou scowled at the faunus in front of him,

"How contemptible."

A scream. A sound of a blade being swun, and the dark corridors once again became silent.

* * *

"Tha…thank you." Willow wheezed, too tired to talk and thank properly the savior that appeared out of nowhere. Wherever he came from, she was glad that he did, for her daughter was safe for now.

Shirou could only give a brief nod, as he sat down next to his master. He knew time was short and with the death of her, would soon vanish back into the Throne of Heroes.

"Please…protect…my daughter…Protect her…in my place will…you?"

She knew it was too much to ask for a complete stranger. Even though the man in front of her was someone who had protected her daughter, the fact did not change that they had just met, and he was a man who she did not know. She did not know where did he come from or who he was, or his intention for saving them. But somehow, somehow, she got the feeling that she could trust him. That he would walk the very path of hell to protect her.

"…Yes master, if that is you wish. I shall be her sword and shield." He knew it was a promise he might not be able to keep. After all, he would vanish from the plains of existence with her death.

But he could not say no.

Then she smiled, and it reminded him of Kiritsugu, when he had been saved from the hellish flames that had reborn him into whom he was now. It reminded him of the smile that he had when he had dug Shirou out from the debris. The smile that gave him the dream that he so sought after.

It was a smile of a person who had just been saved.

With all her strength left in her, Willow raised a hand to wipe the tears of her daughter's face.

"…I…love…you…Weiss."

Then she fell into eternal sleep.

Weiss looked down at her mother's lifeless body, not believing what had just happened. She slowly held the hand that had just caressed her face, and let the tears drop in earnest.

"N..no..mommy, please…don't leave me…no…"

Shirou could only watch as the child hiccupped and cried lying beside her mother's body. A mother, who had risked everything, even her own life to save the daughter she had loved. And now it was his job to protect the small child in grief, form the dangers of this unknown world that this place might have.

He gently closed the lifeless eyes of his Master, hoping she would find peace.

Such a sad day it was

* * *

**So how was it? Did you guys enjoy it? The Shirou for this story is modeled after the 5 Star Craft Essence, 'Limited / Zero Over'. Therefore he would look like Senji Muramasa from FateGrandOrder, a legendary blacksmith who was summoned as a Pseudo-Servant in the body of Shirou Emiya. So instead of using Kanshou an Bakuya like most versions of Emiya, he will most likely use a katana. The mystery behind it will be revealed later on as the story goes.**

**FunFacts about the name of the White Fang Memebrs . Jackel is a 'Jackal' Faunus, hence his name. Louve means 'wolf' in French, and Orca is another word for 'killer whale'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/stay Night or RWBY**

**Author'sNote**: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Life has hit me hard in the head. For those of you who don't read my other story 'The Archer of Black', I'm serving the military for my country.

Plus I've also been trying to figure out how to make the plot more suitable and better and it's been taking a while. Although I have had this idea for quite a while, that did not mean I have had this story all planned out. Just a few snippets and that was it. I'm still working on it so it may not be perfect. Hope you all enjoy it!!

) Sorry for the confusement!! There seemed to be a problem with the update. I've fixed it so for those who came here and wasn't able to see this chapter, here you are!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

The first thing Weiss noticed as she started to gain consciousness, was that she was lying on a bed. She could feel the softness embracing her, giving comfort to her tired body. The next thing that came to her was the steady beeping sounds of various machines around her, some of them which seemed to be hooked onto her, monitoring her state. The familiar ceiling and the walls made Weiss realise she was in her room in her bed.

She couldn't fathom how she had ended up in her bed when she was supposed to be at her family's charity event. She tried to recall what she could remember. She remembered being tired at all the boring talks that were going around, and the constant way she had to stand up at the charity event. She remembered the sudden loud noises and the tremors of the mansion, of being scared and wishing for her mommy to come. She remembered of blood and screams and…

Ah. She could remember, the vivid scent of iron, hanging in the air, suffocating her with the stench of death. She remembered the feeling of her mother's cold hand, the lifeless eyes that stared back to her as she had left her all alone.

Her mother was...her mother was…

Weiss could only scream as the memories flooded back to her. She could only scream in horror and pain as the memory of what happened to her mother came back. She could not handle it. She willed it to go away, but to no avail as she couldn't stop the flood of painful memories that started to drown her in a sea of despair.

"….iess, it's o….nap ou…t!"

"What's hap…o her?"

She could hear the faint muffles of voices, but all of them were hazy, like she was miles away from them.

She wanted to be left alone.

Away from the pain.

Away from the painful memories.

Away from the broken screams coming out of her mouth.

_'Master. You're scaring your sister. Please calm down. Everything is okay.'_

Then she heard a soft voice, clear through the haze of pain that was tormenting her mind. It was a soft yet stern voice, tranquil as water, but sturdy as a rock. She could feel herself being comforted, like a father's touch gently caressing a sick child. She could almost feel the touch, calloused yet soft hands rubbing her forehead in a soothing way. It was a hand of a protector; Gentle and loving, yet firm and unforgivable to the enemies that stood in his way.

She opened her eyes, blearily looking around her surroundings. There was her sister Winter, sitting on her left, looking at her with a worried expression. She could see tear marks glistening on her, which was a rare sight, for Winter had always had a calm and strict expression on her face. On her right was the family butler Klein, with the same worried face, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Weiss, you're awake!" Winter cried out, hugging her sister with relief. Weiss could feel the soft trembles of Winter as she took extra amount of care to not hurt her already injured sister.

'You gave us quite a scare Miss Schnee," Klein said wiping his tears.

It was nice, Weiss thought to have caring faces worried for her when she was lying in bed. She missed her mother was there more than ever to comfort her but knew to wish such things was only futile.

"Where's Whitley?" Weiss asked, wondering where her younger brother was since he couldn't see him.

"Your brother is currently asleep in his room, safe and sound Miss Schnee. You do not need to worry about him."

"And...and daddy?" Weiss asked, not seeing him anywhere in the room. She then noticed her sister and Klein suddenly tense at her question. They both looked at each other, not answering her question and seemed to be pondering what to say to her. It was Winter who spoke.

"Father...is currently busy with what happened Weiss. I'm sure he will come by to check on you."

Weiss knew that her sister was lying. She knew that her father was no family man, since the day she witnessed her mother and father screaming and yelling at each other a few weeks ago on the day that he forgot her birthday, openly saying that he married her mother not out of love but for the Schnee name. He probably did not come even once to see her and that made her want to cry.

What kind of child would not when she knew her father did not care for her enough to check on his daughter who was hurt?

"More like busy checking and lamenting over the bills caused by the damages for the manor, the ungrateful, stupid arse," Klein muttered, his eyes a fiery red.

"Klein!" Winter gasped while Weiss couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his words.

_'Your butler is quite an interesting person, Master.'_

Weiss blinked at those words, clearly confused at who had said that now. It was not her sister's nor Klein's voice. And there was no one else in the room...

No, there was. Right next to her sister Winter. She hadn't seen him since he was positioned where she had to lift her head to see him. Had he been there in the first place? What more was the strange attire the man was wearing. It was nothing like the ones people of Atlas wore. It was more of a one that an upper class citizen in Mistral would wear, with its eastern design and all. Then she realised something. Something that was impossible. He was...transparent, like he was some kind of spirt or something. She could see the bookshelf behind him and that was something not possible right? You wouldn't normally be able to see through a person...right?

The man - or was it a ghost? - smiled at her when their eyes met.

It was then Weiss couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah...ah...kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!"

Weiss let out a shrill scream, making the mystery man and Winter and Klein to jump from their position in alarm.

"Weiss! What's the problem! Are you okey?" They both frantically looked around, wondering what had caused the sudden panic.

"There's a man there! No!! A ghost!!" Weiss cried out pointing her fingers frantically to the place where the man stood, looking both affronted and bemused at her words.

_'A ghost Master? I assure you, I am quite real. Although_,' he said, scratching his chin as if contemplating the idea. _'That would be quite an accurate description of me since i could be considered a spirt.'_

"And it talks too!" She screeched in an even shriller voice. Oh god was she going crazy?

Both Winter and Klein looked at Weiss strangely, unsure of what to think of her outburst.

"Weiss...I am quite sure there is nothing there. Are you alright?" Winter asked Weiss, looking at her younger sister then at the space she was pointing. Was she seeing things due to stress from last night or perhaps she had symptoms from a head damage that the healers missed?

Weiss looked at her sister and Klein, then at the ghost(?) in front of her. Was she going crazy? Oh god she hopped not. What would her father say if he found out one of his daughter was diagnosed with madness. Probably kick her out saying that she was a disgrace to the family.

_'I assure you Master, you are not crazy. Now I'm starting to wonder what kind of man your father is.'_ He said with a scowl. And was the ghost reading her thought?

_'It's more like we can communicate with our thought due to our bond as Master and Sarvant. You can do it to Master. Just try to send your thought through our bond Master. It won't be hard.'_

With a sceptical look, she did as she was told, searching for the bond the person in front of her said. A Servant and Master bond? She had no idea what he was talking about! She wasn't anyone's master! All the maids and butlers that were working at the Schnee Manor was working for her father and getting paid. Plus she was certainly sure that none of them could converse with each other by thought.

Then she found it.

It was faint, it was weak. But it was there. It was as if she was connected to someone, like there was another presence tied to her.She could not fully explain it since it was all too weird. 'But how?' She wondered. Reaching out mentally, she grasped it.

_'Like this?'_ She asked, looking for any reaction.

The man smiled at her like a proud parent and gave her a nod.

_'Very good Master.'_

This...this was so surreal. She could not understand what was going on. She buried her face in her hands wondering if she closed her eyes and opened them again, this strange situation would just vanish, and that this was some strange dream. And she would wake up and see her mother again.

A hand lightly rested on her head, ruffling her hair. It was strangely comforting, the way his callous hands moved. She felt safe, comfortable. It reminded of her mother, when she would hold her and sooth her on a bad day.

_'I will explain everything later Master. But perhaps it would be nice to stop making your sister and the butler worry about you. They have been staring at you for a while.'_

Weiss stilled at that. She slowly turned her head to where her sister Winter and Klein was standing. Both looked mildly confused and concerned of her behaviour, since they couldn't see who she was talking to. To them, it must have looked like Weiss was staring and talking at thin air.

Weiss let out a small cough as she soothed her clothes and smiled at Winter and Klein.

"I...I'm sorry. It was nothing. I must have been mistaken."

"Are you sure?" Winter asked, worry clearly etched on her face as she put a hand on Weiss's forehead to check for any fever. It was nice to see her sister express emotions other than the cold and composed persona she adopted as she grew up.

"I'm fine. If it is okey, I would like to be alone now, Winter."

Winter looked like she wanted to object, but Klein gently grasped her hand and shook his head.

"Let your sister rest for the night Miss Schnee. Sleep and rest is critical needed for recovery, and your sister needs them dearly. Plus, you should also get some sleep Miss Schnee. You had stayed up all night, freteing over her. Since you know that she is awake and well, it would be best to leave so that both you and your sister can rest."

Winter, although not wanting to leave her Sister, grudginly seemed to agree with Klein and rose from her seat. But before she left the room, she quickly turned around and gave Weiss a firm yet gentle hug.

"Rest well Weiss, okey? Don't hesitate to call me, Klein or any other staff if ur feeling unwell okey?"

Weiss gave her a smile and a gentle nod as her left the room with Klein. She gave a small wave, showing that she was okey despite feeling nervous of being alone with a ghost - although he said he was more like a spirt, that did nothing to ease her fears and caution. But since he was just a spirit, he could do nothing...right?

_'Finally. There is much we need to dis_cuss, Master."

Then, to Weiss's shock, he shimmered into sight, blue lights dancing around him as he rippled into view and became solid. His voice became not an echo in her mind but one that she could hear clearly and loudly, like as if a real person was standing in front of her. He wore a white haori over his sholders with colourful patterns etched on them, and a jet black male kimono with silver patterns etched on the sleeves. It was nothing flashy, looking like wisps of smoke but it definitely made it look less bland. It tied by an thick white obi belt with the same patterns decorating them which were only black.

She was honestly afraid, but tried to act cool and not frightened. She was a Schnee. She will not be frightnened by some ghost!

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel..._

* * *

Shirou looked down at his young Master with worry. He had stayed by her side since the incident last night, using Avalon to heal any injuries that she might have received yesterday. Just thinking about the attackers made him frown in anger.

He had always tried to save everyone, following the promise to become an Ally of Justice that he had made in his youth with Kiritsugu. He had tried, even after literally confronting his jagged future-self. He knew to save people, it meant that he had to condemn others. He never enjoyed killing, trying to avoid them if possible and believed the good in everyone but had never hesitated to do so to protect the innocents. No longer was he the naive teenager he was in the past, but a man hardened with experience and with a better understanding of the world and his ideals.

He knew that no injuries would be left on her since Avalon's healing properties were so potent that it was able to heal any wounds inflicted. So why was her Master hiding behind a cold mask that he could clearly see through; she was scared, her slightly trembling hand indicating that she was putting on a brave face. He wondered what it could be...

Ah. How stupid of him. Rin would definitely berate for his stupidity, saying that he was still an idiot after everything she tried to beat the stupid out of him.

His master was not someone who had experience nor knowledge about the summoning system that summoned Heroic Spirts. He recalled how shock and confused he was when he had accidentally gotten involved with the Grail War that happened in Fuyuki when he was young and ignorant. But the most important part was that his master was just a young girl, who had lost her mother just the other night. And she was with him alone in a room, when he hadn't had the proper chance to explain the situation and who he was.

Letting out a sigh, Shirou gently went down on his knees, keeping his eyes leveled to his master so that she did not have to look up and be intimidated by his towering form and smiled at her.

"Master, as I had said before, we have a lot of things we need to talk about. So if there is any questions that you would like to ask, please. Do not hesitate."

His master seemed to contemplate what to ask first. He could almost see the gears inside her head, working hard to pick what questions she should ask him. Finally she seemed to have decided the one she wanted to ask the most.

"What...no. Who are you?"

Shirou smiled kindly at her question. "I am Servant Saber, summoned from the Throne of Heroes by your mother. My name is Shirou Emyia. But you can call me Shirou or just Saber, Master."

Weiss, who seemed more confused by his answer, asked, "Saber? Throne of Heroes? So you're not a Huntsmen? And summoned?"

Shirou frowned at the word _Huntsmen_. While he knew what that meant, it was as if his master was using that word to specifically describe some type of people.

"I am not familiar with the term, _Huntsmen_, in the manner you are saying Master. I suppose they mean something else in specific in this world." Shirou asked.

"Yes. They're people who hunts Grimm. And...this world?" She sounded even more confused.

"Yes, Master. The moment I saw the shattered moon in the sky last night, I realised that this was not my world." Shirou looked up at the snowing gloomy sky, where a night ago he had seen a shattered moon hanging there, illuminating the dark. That, among with the faunus he had seen last night, made him realise that he was not in his own world.

How did one explain True Magic to someone who had no idea such a thing existed? He didn't know if this place even had magic in the first place.

It was not like he even knew much about them. The First, Fourth, and Fifth were all complete mysteries to him — he'd had the good fortune to never have met the Blue — but Rin had told him horror stories of the Second and its practitioner, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Think of it…like a tapestry Master," he decided on finally. "Each thread is a different world, a different universe, a different reality. Each thread is separate — it doesn't intersect or intertwine with any other. However, there is a way for one to travel between these threads although it is properly used only by one person. The summoning ritual, which is used to summon heroes for one's purpose, is theoretically able to summon a being reaching across time, space, and also worlds. I believe that is how i was summoned."

Weiss looked at the man - no, Shirou Emyia - with an unbelievable face. If what he said was true then...

"Are you saying...that you are some kind of hero from another world?"

"Yes Master. You're mother has summoned me as she was dying to protect you from the White Fangs last night. In order to keep the promise I have made with her, I have made a contract with you so that I would not vanish and continue to do so. You passed out due to sudden drain of energy and the stress that day."

"I did?"

"Yes, Master. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

It was then Weiss rememebered what had happened that night.

* * *

_Weiss sobbed as she clutched her mother's blood soaked dress, slightly shaking it as if by doing so her mother would sit back up and comforted her. She wanted to hear her voice again, telling that it was alright and mommy would be there for her._

_"No...mommy...wake up. Don't leave me..."_

_Shirou could only watch with a sad expression on his face, hating that he could not do anything for her. Avalon would be able to heal the wounds his Master had gotten, but even it was not able to repair the damage to one's spiritual core. His master had used all her energy from her already depleted core to summon him, draining it completely and damaging it beyond repair. _

_He would not let her sacrifice go in vain, He would not. He could feel that his connection with his master had been severed due to her death. To exist in this world, he had to form a new contract. Luckily, even though he had been summoned as a Saber, he had 'Independent Action' as his skill, something that was usually found among Archer Class Servants. Maybe it was due to the fact he had not been summoned in a normal Grail War that he had the skills of an Archer Class which he could also qualify as one. While this would be able to make him last for a few hours or a day, he might not be able to form one due to the girl in front of him was close to collapsing on her feat. _

_"Weiss? Are you alright?" He asked, worried for the girl. Today's night was something no child had to go through. He had seen such cases too much in his lifetime, where children were left parentless due to the war that he himself got involved to protect the innocent and prevent such things from happening._

_Weiss continued sniffling, clutching onto her mother like it was her lifeline. Shirou sighed and gently pried her hands off of her mother and wiped the girls bloodstained hands, cleaning all the blood of the child's mother. _

_"It's okey. It's okey. Shh. It's okey Weiss," he said, rubbing her back and trying to sooth her. He was never good with people crying, let alone a child. However, with experience comforting children on battlefields, he had gotten a bit better than before._

_He then looked around, observing the place he was in much more closely than when he had arrived. The air around him was surprisingly quite dense with mana, but the strange thing was that he couldn't feel Gaia's nor Alaya's presence anywhere. _

_Then he saw a book lying on the floor next to Weiss's mother and couldn't help but pick it up. For on the book's front page was a small drawing of a butterfly next to a name. A name so famous that none who wasn't ignorant of the Moonlit World knew: **Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg**._

_The book read '**The Wrought Iron Hero**', something that caused a headache for Shirou, for he was all too familiar with that nickname. If this was an anime, there would have been a tick mark over his forehead. Moreover, he could feel and smell traces of magecraft on the book. The source was found behind the cover of the book, where a magic circle was visible. For an ignorant person, it would have seemed like some kind of graffiti art etched on the book, but Shirou knew better._

_And how could he not, for the magic circle was something drawn in his workshop by his old man back in his house at Fuyuki? It was a summoning circle, used for summoning Heroic Spirits for a Grail War. _

_He did not know what the '**Old Man of the Jewels**' did, and he was certain that he would never find out. But that was not the important now. Right now he had to comfort Weiss, and try to find a way to keep exist in this world._

_As Weiss's sobs dwindled down, Shirou wiped the tear marks with his hands._

_"Listen Weiss, I don't have much time," Shirou said, making Weiss look up at him. _

_"My connection with your mother has been broken, meaning that I cannot stay in this world longer. I will vanish and won't be able to come back. I made a promise with her to protect you and to do that I need you to do something. Can you do it for me?"_

_"Mo..mommy called you?" Weiss asked, her voice teary._

_Shirou gave her a small nod as Weiss seemed to think what to do. Not to long later, Weiss gave him a small nod._

_"It might hurt a bit, Weiss. Do you think you can do it?"_

_Weiss seemed to falter at the notion that she could get hurt, but one look at her mother she turned her head back to him and gave him a strong nod with fire in her eyes._

_Shirou smiled at her. It seemed his Master's daughter was brave just like her._

_"Then repeat after me okey, Weiss?" Weiss gave him a firm nod._

_"I announce," he said slowly, "Thou shall come under my command, and my fate shall be thy sword."_

_"I...announce," she said, trying to calm down her hiccups, "Tho..u shall come under my command, and my fate shall be thy...ah! sword," Wiess gasped at the sudden burning sensation on her left hand._

_"Abiding by the summons, if thou dost accede to this will, this reason, then answer my call. Saber! You are my sword!"_

_"Abiding by..huh...the summons, if thou...hah!..dost accede to this will, this reason, then answer my call. Saber! You are my sword!" She whimpered, as her left hand pulsed with fire and her veins felt as if they were filled with lava._

_Not wanting for Weiss to feel the burning sensation much longer, Shirou answered quickly._

_"I, Servant Saber, accept the oath!" he answered. "Weiss. You are my Master!"_

_There was a blinding flash of light, as Weiss felt something form inside of her mind as she felt sudden drowsiness and her vision faded into black._

"Ah...I remember now. So what happened afterwards?"

"After checking that you were alright and that our contract was made, a few seconds later a group of people came crashing in, searching for you. I asteralized so that you could conserve mana and to hide from others."

"Why can't you be seen? Surely General Ironwood would have thanked you and-"

"I am in a world where I do not know much about it, Master. Plus they would not have been sure if I were their ally or not. A confrontation could have happened which would be best if it did not. Also, I do not know what kind of person this 'General Ironwood' is. Caution and gathering information is nessesary in a new place. Also we Servants are kept secret when summoned even amongst the people who has the ability and knowledge to summon us when a Grail War happens. I highly suggest to you Master, to keep me as a secret even from those close to you unless neccesary," Shirou said with a serious face.

If people knew of his exsistance, then he did not know what could happen. Power hungry people might try to use him for their own benefits, even going far to use his Master. It was then things could get ugly, and he did not that. Best for him to keep a low profile and protect his Master until there was a chance he could reveal himself naturally.

Weiss didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from her sister Winter and Klein, but still nodded yes due to the fact that Shirou looked so serious.

"So...what now?" Weiss asked, unsure of what she should do next.

"Now? You rest, Master. Tiredness is the enemy, and while I shall be there to protect you from all foes, this is the one you would have to fight on your own, Master." Shirou said with mirth evident on his voice. He tucked his Master in her bed, then went to lean against the wall so that he could get a clear view of the room and Weiss.

"Do you not need to sleep?" Weiss asked.

"I am a Servant, Master. We do not need to sleep since we are not exactly alive. Do not worry about me Master. My bow and swords will protect you from harm. Rest well Master."

Weiss nodded, her eyes drooping with sleep as she started to doze of back to sleep. But not before she called her Servant, did she fall once again into the realms of Morpheus.

"Shirou?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Thank you for saving me... I was so scared. Then you came and...thank you Shirou...thank you..."

Shirou smiled sadly at his now resting Master, who had a peaceful smile on her face. He then looked out and stared into the falling snow that he could see through the windows of the manor. He knew that she would have to face hardships and that yesterday would not be the last time his master had to go through terrible experiences. The future was foggy and it's roads covered with mystery of the unknown. But whatever happens and whatever road her Master would take,

He would be there for and with her.

For he had made an oath to his Master's mother and if one thing everyone agreed on Shirou Emyia, it was that he took his oath seriously.

So he would uphold that oath until the very end.

The oath set in snow.

* * *

So how do you like it?? Review's and likes are always welcome!!! Till next time~

\- **In RWBY canon, The story of Jacques Schnee and Willow Schnee fighting over their marriage happened when Weiss was 10 years old. In this, it happens a bit earlier when Weiss has just turned 8 years old.**

\- For those of you who r curious of how Shirou is dressed fo this chapter, go to this link: https/m./r/grandorder/YmVi2 and see it for yourself!! It was inspired by this short comic with Saber Alter and Limited/Zero Over. Basically, the idea is that while Shirou isn't fighting, he's dressed like this to blend in, since the 'Limited/Zero Over' Conceptual Weapon is quite an eyesore.


End file.
